exteria_multiversefandomcom-20200214-history
Erebos
Erebos is an Egregor Avatar created by Edmund Redworth to act as an emissary of Daemonic justice. Story Justice of Darkness The legend of Erebos is that of a powerful Demon king - in fact a Daemon - who was used in ancient ceremonies to punish the wicked and inflict pain upon the living. This legend was lost with the ages, and Erebos's mask eventually became a curiosity, which Edmund Redworth retrieved. Erebos was then summoned by Edmund in a ceremony in order to punish those who would succumb to greed, in exchange for Edmund's own Soul, and spare only Edmund's illigitimate daughters, Gloria and Cerise Chin'Mae. Said person, wearing Erebos's mask, became the embodiment of Erebos. Battle with Cheetah Erebos ending up facing Cerise, nicknamed Cheetah, after ending his slaughter. Cerise denied Erebos's existence, causing said entity to rewind time, asking for the right to challenge Cerise to a battle of logic to prove his existence. Erebos ended up constructing perfect mysteries, murders that could not apparently be possible without the use of magic, causing Cerise's determination to dwindle, although she never gave up. Cerise eventually, during the third match, managed to grasp Erebos's essence and identity and exposed Erebos's existence as an illusion without realness, destroying Erebos's spiritual existence. However, as Cerise had learned to love Erebos and then learned his motivations, she fought against the powerful investigator Wallace Dyne in order to bring Erebos back, offering him a complete existence by believing in him. Erebos thus returned to life, now existing autonomously alongside Cheetah and Gloria, who helped her during the final battle. Lily Evershire, acknowledging their determination, offered the trio an existence at the Cheshire Isle. Erebos setlted there and would later have a child, Moros Chin'Mae, with Cheetah. Appearance Erebos is a masked man possessing long white hair and dressed in a purple and red kimono. His mask is that of a terrifying, grinning Oni. This is however, his Meta appearance; his physical body is that of the last Erebos avatar, Cheren Edgeton : a young black-haired man with purple eyes. Personality Erebos was created as an Avatar of Abaddon's cruel justice. A merciless Soul devourer, he seemed only concerned with inflicting pain upon the Redworth in his cruel ceremony, acting as an evil executioner who reveled in the pain of others. While Erebos is not exactly compassionate, however, his actions are driven by the desire to protect Cerise and Gloria. Erebos is extremely intelligent and enjoys riddles, and seeks to prove his existence more than everything, since doing so would actually help him with ascending as an individual, which he ended up achieving with the help of Cerise and Gloria. Powers * Daemon Powers: Erebos can use strange purple flames from Abaddon, disappear and reappear at will, and devour Souls to increase his own powers. * Argumentative Powers: He has shown to be able to freely battle with barriers and blades of absolute red truth. Storylines * When the Albatross Cries features Erebos as a central character. Trivia * Erebos's existence depends a lost on whether one believes in magic or not. ** On a Magical standpoint, Edmund used Cheren Edgeton, hired to kill his daughters, as a sacrifice to resurrect Erebos and give him a mission in exchange for devouring his soul. ** On a mundane standpoing, Edmund bribed and threatened Cheren in order to make him kill the rest of his family and spare Cerise and Gloria under the guise of Erebos. * Of course, Erebos was a different individual during each game ; during the first game, he was Edmund's very wife Clarence, while during the second, he alternated between servants Mystia and Evan Ratchett. * His theme song, as chosen by its creator, is Levitate by Hollywood Undead, which he shares with Edmund. Category:Character Category:Daemon Category:Avatar Category:Interra